1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined skateboard scooter/exerciser, and more particularly to a skateboard scooter that can also be used as an exerciser for the user to perform rowing-like exercise while moving the skateboard scooter forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide an exercise effect, a wide variety of exercisers have been developed. Some of them are fixed in place, such as treaders, universal gyms, etc., and the others are mobile, such as bicycles, skates, skateboards, skateboard scooters, etc. In a typical bicycle or skateboard scooter, front and rear wheels are attached to a frame or board thereof and a handle is provided to control the moving direction, and it is moved by the user""s legs. The upper body of the user is not exercised, and such an exerciser is not suitable for people that are handicapped in legs. Applicant""s U.S. Ser. No. 09/765,415 filed on Jan. 22, 2001 discloses a skateboard scooter that can also be used as an exerciser for the user to perform rowing-like exercise. The present application is intended to provide a different design in this regard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a skateboard scooter that can also be used as an exerciser for the user to perform rowing-like exercise.
A combined skateboard scooter/exerciser in accordance with the present invention comprises a handlebar, a board, a steering device, a transmission device, and a wheel device. The steering rod is rotatably supported by the board and thus rotatable relative to the board. In addition, the steering rod is movable back and forth relative to the board. The handlebar is mounted to an upper end of the steering rod to move therewith. The steering device is mounted to a lower end of the steering rod to move therewith. The wheel device is mounted to the steering device. The transmission device is mounted between the lower end of the steering rod and the wheel device such that back and forth movement of the steering rod urges the wheel device to move forward via transmission by the transmission device.